


Close Your Eyes and Fall

by Echolalia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echolalia/pseuds/Echolalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he opened the cage and freed Lucifer; Sam's been having trouble sleeping. But that's not much of a problem, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes and Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time in a long time I actually sat down and wrote something longer than a few words, so I hope I can make this worth your while. Concrit is very welcome, seeing as how I'm probably really rusty, and how I have no beta tester at the moment. I'll be sure to update the rating and warnings if/when they change.  
> Thanks for reading!

It was the middle of the night when Sam awoke, he stared foggily at the clock by his bed, the blinking LEDs told him it was 3:47am. He pushed the stiff blankets off himself before standing and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His bones ached from the cheap motel mattress, and the stale scent of mold and grime once again filled his nostrils. He quickly got used to the darkness in the room, and scanned around for any change in his environment that would show another presence, but everything as exactly the same as it was before he tried to sleep. Same dinner garbage on the table, and what little clothes they had were tossed around the floor in a rush to get some rest after their day investigating the latest creepy issue, in the latest small town.

Sam looked over at his sleeping brother on the adjacent bed, and wondered how Dean never really had much trouble sleeping through the night. No matter what seemed to be going on in their conscious lives, he always had it in him to fall asleep. It was probably Castiel; having an angel of the lord around made everything feel more safe and relaxed. Dean was affected by it more than him though; it was like the trench-coated angel was his new security blanket.

Sam wasn't complaining.

He sighed and pressed his palms against his eyes, trying to wake himself up further. He hadn't slept well in god knows how long. Ever since that night at the convent where they— he, sprung Lucifer out of the box; and that was what, a month ago now? Every time Sam felt himself slipping out of the world and into sleep, he gets jerked back awake; like his brain just doesn't feel like letting him go under just yet.

He quietly paced around the motel room, taking in the scenery. It wasn't any different than the other ones they usually stay at. Same damp smell, same stiff blankets and deflated pillows, same questionable growths on the carpet. After an entire life of living in these gross spaces they all start to become less separate, and more of one never-ending room, one never-ending smell. He stopped at the window, looking out into the parking lot. The sky was clouded over, and small snowflakes were falling and making their home on the freshly laden snow that now covered the ground. It looked peaceful and quiet, something he and his brother don’t experience much of anymore. Sam’s breath clouded over the glass, and stung his fingertips with cold when he rested his them against the window pane. 

Sam was brought back to attention by the soft sound of flapping wings echoing behind him, and a familiar breeze flying through the room. He turned around and found himself face-to-face to a familiar trench-coated angel. 

“Hello Sam.” 

“Hey Cas.” He replied, absentmindedly running his hand through his hair.

The shorter man stepped forward and looked up at the Winchester, “Why are you awake?” he asked, a worried tone to his voice. “You have a case to tend to in a few hours, you need to rest.”

“Thanks man, but I might as well stay up now that I’m awake already, you know? Head start.” A look of concern flashed across the angel's face as he watched Sam flop on the dusty couch and boot up his laptop, dimming the light so not to wake his brother. “I could always look up another case, we’re almost done with the one we’re working on.”

“Sam, how many hours of sleep have you had this week? Three? Four?” He asked, walking towards the hunter.

“About that.” He replied with a shrug, he didn’t see the problem; hunters weren’t known to be the best people at having healthy living patterns.

Castiel furrowed his brow and placed his hand on the back of the laptop, closing the screen, and successfully making Sam put on one of his world-famous bitchfaces.

“Hey! what th-“

“Sam Winchester.” He interrupted, the streetlights outside flickering from his grace; showing he meant business. “It’s currently Friday morning, and you’re running a whole week off of four hours sleep.” The angel’s features relaxed back into a his normal, stern expression. “You’ve been barely sleeping in the past month, and you need to rest.” Castiel leaned forward towards the taller man, and raised a hand towards his forehead. “It’s time to sleep now Sam, goodnight.”

Before he had time to protest, the angel’s fingers brushed against his skin, and he was out like a light.

…

Before he opened his eyes, Sam knew something was different. The stale scent of unwashed carpets was gone from the air, and replaced with something pleasant and slightly fruity, and the bed he was laying on was actually soft for once. He sat up and looked around; this wasn’t the room he fell asleep in. The walls were painted a soft cream color, which complimented the deep red of the carpet and the bedclothes. The open window to his right let in a warm breeze that blew the curtains around, the causing the shadows on the wall to tremble in the dim light of the lamp at the far side of the room.

Sam quickly lifted himself off of the bed and made his way over to the window, he didn’t recognize where he was, and the thought of an angel¬— primarily Zachariah, taking him somewhere sent shivers down his spine. Sam placed his hands on the sill and leaned out of the open window, but there was nothing to see but black. No streetlights, no cars, no other sections of the hotel, just pitch darkness, like the room he was in was stuck in a void. Sam drew himself back inside, and pressed his palms to his eyes, and came to the conclusion that he’s definitely been angel-napped. He could feel the worry swell in his stomach; would Dean and Cas be able to find him? If they can’t, could he find a way to get out on his own? 

“You’re really getting ahead of yourself with those ideas, Sam.” came a voice from behind him, slightly brushed with amusement.

Sam whipped around, reeling back and balling his fists, readying himself in case he needed to put up a fight, his eyes widening when he instead found himself staring at the shorter man before him, the same face he’s been trying to avoid for weeks now.

The devil himself.

“Now well I appreciate you seeming to dislike Zachariah more than me,” Lucifer started, taking a step towards Sam as he took one back. “He has nothing to do with this.” Sam continued to recoil, until he was far enough away from the angel to keep an eye on him, and clenched his fists tight enough to turn his knuckles white, Lucifer watching the movements of his fingers. “It wouldn’t be a wise idea to hit me Sam,” a small smirk made its way onto his mouth, and Sam wanted to punch it off. “It won’t do anything, and you know it, so don’t fight.”

“Where am I? How did you find me?” Sam snapped back. “What did you do to Dean?”

Lucifer looked towards his feet and shook his head. “You are a hard one to find Sam, your little angel made sure of that.” The blonde looked up at Sam’s face and took a step forward, the hunter’s body giving a jerk at his movement. “But this here,” he said, gesturing to the room. “This is all you Sam; you’re dreaming.” Lucifer smiled and tapped a finger on his right temple. “All of this is up in your grapefruit.”

An exasperated chuckle made its way out of Sam’s throat. “So what are you gonna do? Torture my sleeping life until I tell you where I am? Because I’ll never say yes.”

Lucifer cocked his head to the side, a manner than was very Cas-like; his blue eyes closely watching Sam’s hazel ones; he tried not to think about the comparison. “Has it ever occurred to you Sam,” he said, walking close enough to him so that the taller man could feel the words he spoke. “That maybe I’m not always trying to convince you?” Lucifer lifted his hand to smooth down the sleeve of Sam’s shirt. “Maybe I just simply wanted to come see you; you are my true vessel Sam; and I care for you immensely, maybe I just wanted the chance to speak with you.” 

Sam jerked away from the hand reaching towards shoulder and walked around Lucifer, making his way across the room, wanting as much distance between the angel and himself as possible. “I don’t believe you,” he said with a grimace. “You don’t have anything to gain unless I say yes, so I don’t see why you’d want to talk.”

“I would like to get to know you better, Sam.” Lucifer spoke softly, he sounded different— sad even. “I’ve been told we’re a lot alike.”

Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes— they couldn’t be any more different if they tried. “I am nothing like you,” he spit. “You’re a murderer, a monster, and I’m— I’m not.” Sam trudged over to the sofa and planted himself on the furniture, giving side glances to the angel across the room, making sure he didn’t follow. 

Lucifer remained on the other side of the room, a look on his face that could be sympathy— pity even. Sam watched the blonde lean back and place his hands in his pockets. He moved much more humanlike than the other angels, who never seemed to use things like hoods, or pockets; even Castiel seemed stiff in his human body, despite him being in it for so long. Sam felt himself twitch as he noticed Lucifer still staring at him like he was the most interesting thing he’s ever seen; and he couldn’t help but want to shrink into himself when the saw the shorter man straighten up, and begin to make his way over to the sofa.

“What do you want Lucifer?” Sam grumbled, furrowing his brow and pinching the bridge of his nose.

The devil simply rolled his eyes in response as he sat on the opposite side of the couch. “I told you already Sam,” he stated with a small smile. “I just want to talk.”

“We have nothing to talk about,”

“But we do Sam,” He replied, eyes never leaving the brunette sitting across from him. “We have so much, because I’m the only one who truly understands.”

It was Sam’s turn to roll his eyes now, he knew Lucifer would do a lot of things to convince him to say yes— but he didn’t think he’d go down the empathetic route. “You don’t know a thing about me,” he sneered. “And whatever you’re trying to make me do, I won’t.”

Lucifer shook his head and brushed off Sam’s comment. “I know how lonely you are Sam, how hard you’ve been looking for acceptance with your brother.” The Winchester directed his gaze back to the floor, not wanting to listen to what Lucifer was saying. “You try so hard to do well by him, little Samuel, but he still doesn’t trust what you say, treats you like one of the creatures you call a monster,” Lucifer leaned closer to the human next to him, his eyes never faltering. “But you’re not, you’re not a monster Sam, he just doesn’t know you like I do.”

Sam only looked up when he felt a hand covering his, but he didn’t pull away. Lucifer’s skin was cold, cold enough for the hairs on Sam’s hand to stick on end; but it felt like there was warmth swirling under his skin, scratching to get out. Every instinct in his body should have told him to pull away from the angel, but something inside him didn’t want to lose the sensation of the heat within his bones.

“What is that?” Sam asked, sounding a lot less panicked than his brother would have enjoyed. “What are you doing?” 

“That’s your soul reaching for my grace,” Lucifer said with a grin, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

“And that means?”

“It means they wants to become one,” Lucifer stated, his gaze trailing from their joined hands back up to Sam’s face. “You are my vessel Sam, my true vessel, your soul was made to fit perfectly with my grace, and it can sense it, it craves to be whole.” Sam couldn’t help the twinge of embarrassment that shot through him, he felt exposed, he didn’t like the feeling of his soul reacting this way— to Lucifer of all people— or angels for that matter. “I thought you weren’t here for the whole meat-suit talk,” he muttered, turning his face away from the blonde’s.

“I’m not, though you will say yes to me, it’s not time for that yet Sam.” Lucifer said fondly, reaching out his hand to the brunette’s chin, turning his face head back to face him.  
Sam could barely choke down the noise of surprise when the angel’s hand made contact with his skin, the warmth was almost electrifying, and it made his face flush in shock. Lucifer was looking at him with that strange angelic head tilt again, like he almost didn’t understand that most people don’t go around touching faces and sitting so close to each other.

“But for now Sam” he started, eyes glinting with something that could be affection. “I want you to know I’m not the monster you make me out to be.”

And then he was gone.

Sam blinked and looked at the space in front of him where Lucifer had just been, nothing.

He drew his hand back into his lap and sighed, making sure not to think about how he didn’t miss that warmth swirling inside him.


End file.
